


BACK-UP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word is "fort". A little something with John and Dean, sans Sam. One of Dean's very early hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BACK-UP

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The clock in the old bell tower chimed three times and a silence deeper than death fell over the fort.

A harvest moon shining down upon him, John Winchester stood in the center of the parade ground, waiting. A stalking wendigo's putative next victim.

The hunter wasn't worried. He had back-up. A partner he trusted above all others.

Hidden in the ruins of the old stables, hands cradling a flamethrower, Dean kept watch over his father. He prayed that he would be brave enough, strong enough, quick enough, to deserve the trust his father was placing in him tonight.

.


End file.
